User talk:Anthony7470
Energy X (talk) 02:28, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Old Man Swamp Hey. If you don't mind me asking, could you possibly provide a definitive source of Schemmel's being this chracter? Even on Bulbapedia Kenji-girl states in the initial edit history of that character's page that "I may be wrong about the English voice actor" when she wrote that it was Schemmmel. From what I understand there is nothing that absolutely confirms it other than this good faith estimate, and I believe them to be incorrect in that generally unfounded assumption. HubStyle (talk) 17:13, December 5, 2014 (UTC) I can personally attest that the Pokemon VAs on that website are vastly outdated. For example, you will not find Stella attached to Megan Hollingshead, and Amy Birnbaum has a ton of characters attached to her that she didn't do and were instead done by the likes of Kerry Williams, Kayzie Rogers, Rebecca Honig and others (just to name a few). Last I checked there are at least 65 errors for that series in dire need of correction. What's more, a lot of their information came from Bulbapedia (including Old Man Swamp) and Bulbapedia has since been updated whereas BTVA has not and has such become outdated. (such as with Mary and Natasha being Amy Birnbaum instead of Kerry Williams and Rebecca Honig). Since you have offered no genuine evidence I will be reverting your claims back to my more founded, realistic conclusions. Thank you and have a nice day. HubStyle (talk) 21:52, December 5, 2014 (UTC) I read Your message to Hub. Anyway, it's been protected till the 7th of next month so there will be no editing till then. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:57, December 7, 2014 (UTC) He will, eventually and your welcome. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:02, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Apology Apology accepted. Just be more careful about where you pull your information from next time. I have no ill will against you personally; I was just enforcing the wiki's structure. That said I'm not the most socially-prone person out there so I'll just say this: You are my friend, above all else, and I would never do anything meant to bring harm to you. HubStyle (talk) 00:22, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry to but in, but I'm glad that you guys could reach peaceable ends. It thoroughly pleases me to see users getting along. c: : Why? What did I do!!!???!!! I didn't say any mean thing to anyone or say any threats to ayone, what the heck do I do!!!???!!! Anthony Nichols (talk) 14:10, March 8, 2015 (UTC) The reason why you were blocked because Shockstorm thought that you were Marioandluigibros12345's sockpuppet account. So, you're not Marioandluigibros12345's sockpuppet? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 14:19, March 8, 2015 (UTC) I swear I'm not, he made a mistake. He just blocked me again for no reason at all, I swear I didn't do nothing. Anthony Nichols (talk) 14:21, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... If you're not Marioandluigibros12345's sockpuppet then maybe I will unblock you because I'm one of the admins here. He is not the only admin who make mistakes. I make mistakes too. Well, everyone makes mistakes. So, you want to get unblocked or not? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 14:29, March 8, 2015 (UTC) I really want to please, because I didn't do anything wrong just now. sorry about me getting all upset on my first message, I was just shock of why my account was blocked just now. So, yes, can my account be unblocked please. Anthony Nichols (talk) 14:33, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Sigh, OK :(. I felt sorry for you :(. Don't worry about it because I'm going to unblock you now :). Nectaria (talk) 14:49, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Nectaria, your a good friend! =) Anthony Nichols (talk) 17:22, March 8, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome ^_^. I like helping good users like you :). Nectaria (talk) 23:25, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Yep, I think there's the reason why he think's that other user "Marioandluigibros12345" is me. I think it's because the user has the name "Anthony" next to "aka", maybe that's the reason why. But there are so many different people out there named "Anthony", I'm not the only person named "Anthony". There's alway's different people out there named "Anthony". Maybe that other user is not named "Anthony" and he must have stole that name from this account of mine so he can take the blame on me, maybe, because I remember, the name "Anthony" wasn't there before on his account. Anyway's, let's make sure this misunderstanding never happens again to me. Anthony Nichols (talk) 12:28, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... I noticed that his birthday date is the same as yours. Maybe Shockstorm thought that you were Marioandluigibros12345's sockpuppet because of the same birthday date. So, that Marioandluigibros12345 must be a big fan of you and that's why he used your birthday date. He also have a friend named Mickey&Donald3 who came to HubStyle's talk page and removed some of the messages before Shockstorm reverted them. I wonder if he is really Marioandluigibros12345's sockpuppet account or something? I think maybe he is. Nectaria (talk) 13:03, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Looks like it, I think it is too, or maybe he was just trying to defend him or something?, I still don't know either. That's must be why he removed it from the talk page. I already know that rule, never removed stuff from other user talk pages, and I never do that. I alway's follow the rules. I think maybe the reason why he has the same date as mine is maybe he must have stole my information maybe with my birth date and name too. I hope he's blocked? Because that user needs to be stopped. Anthony Nichols (talk) 20:19, March 10, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Sorry it took me so long to reply, I've been so busy with other work and stuff. Anthony Nichols (talk) 20:20, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Well, he was already blocked by me and Shockstorm. He should know that you're friends with HubStyle and not enemies. So, he stolen some things from you like your name and the birthday date. I prefer him to use his real name and the real birthday date instead of your name and your birthday date. I'm also busy with my work. OK, thanks for answering me. Nectaria (talk) 06:01, March 11, 2015 (UTC) You welcome, and yes, HubStyle is a good friend of mine, I have a whole lot of respect for him. Also, I don't want all this for what Marioandluigi do to happen again, I thnk it's best we keep user "Marioandluigi" blocked, because I don't want this to happen to me again. Anthony Nichols (talk) 11:56, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I also trust HubStyle's source of voice actors. So, you and Marioandluigibros are not friends, right? He seems to be a fan of you and that why he was trying to defend you from HubStyle. I agree that he should stay being blocked. Have you read this message that I sent to Shockstorm's talk page? I asked him which was Marioandluigibros' sockpuppet and he answered me that you were Marioandluigibros' sockpuppet. Sigh, I didn't knew that you were not Marioandluigibros' sockpuppet and that why I told him to block you :(. I shouldn't have been happy about your block :(. Please don't be mad at me because later I realize that you and Marioandluigibros are different users :(. Well, later I sent a message to Shockstorm again and I told him about you and Marioandluigibros being different users but he didn't answer me yet. Sorry, sometimes I can be afraid of him because he can get mad at other users and he can be so mean sometimes. I wonder if you're afraid of him too? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 12:30, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm not mad at you at all, I undertsand what's been happening lately and I also understand happen in the past too. No, I'm actually not friends of "Marioandluigi", I never knew who he was until now. But that's all in the past now of the whole Hubstyle argument thing I remember. I'm now good friends with Hubstyle now, I trust his edit's always. And yes, I am a little scared of telling Shockstorm the truth. I'm just afraid he won't believe me and he might bann me again from the site. Anthony Nichols (talk) 20:01, March 11, 2015 (UTC) OK, I see! Sorry, I was afraid that you will be mad at me but I'm so glad that you were not mad at me at all :). So, you were never friends with Marioandluigibros but I wonder why he came to this wiki again to protect you from HubStyle? I know that he thought that HubStyle's sources were incorrect but they were not. He also thought that HubStyle was mean to you. Well, I noticed that you sent messages to Shockstorm and Marioandluigibros' talk pages and I read both of those messages. So, you blame Marioandluigibros for stealing your name and birthday date. I don't think he will send a reply to you because Shockstorm blocked him to not edit talk pages. Sigh, let's wait until Shockstorm answer you and me :(. I'm also afraid that he will not believe in you and he will block you again for the second time :(. I will be very happy if he realize that you and Marioandluigibros were two different users :(. Nectaria (talk) 07:05, March 12, 2015 (UTC) But I'm not both users at all, This is just my main account I use all the time. I don't know how long were going to keep on talk about this. Besides, I don't use Pokemon wiki that much anymore now due to what's happening now, If he still doesn't believe me. Than that's fine, I will no longer use this wiki anymore. I just hate it when users don't believe me for what I say. Anthony Nichols (talk) 12:17, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I know that you and Marioandluigibros are different users. Don't worry about it because maybe he will realize his mistakes and he will not block you again. I prefer you to stay more instead of leaving on Pokémon Wiki because I will miss you :(. Sorry, I can get sad easily when a good user leaves :(. Nectaria (talk) 12:37, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks dude, sorry that I said that I would leave. I was just scared. Anthony Nichols (talk) 20:21, March 12, 2015 (UTC) So, you will not leave at all :(? That's great :). Tell me what you were scared about? I wonder if you thought that I will be happy if you leave or something? I have read your profile and I noticed that you like some of the main characters like Ash and Max. Max isn't popular because he get so many hates from some fans but it's great to see that someone likes him. I wonder if you like some minor characters or some rival characters too? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 21:02, March 12, 2015 (UTC) What I'm scard of, Is that Sockstorm might not let me edit on the wiki anymore, is what I'm afraid of. Ya, I like Max too. I don't understand why everyone hates Max, I think Max is kinda cool, he's funny too. Anthony Nichols (talk) 00:11, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I agree that Max is a good character and I don't understand why so many fans hates him either. Are there some minor characters that you like? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 09:25, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism warning User's on the community have noticed your editoring and think you may have vandalized some articles here and there can you stop vandalizing as a warning please? Thanks i hope you understand vandalism is wrong and articles aren't the place to promote that alright so you understand as a warning given okay? '' Stop vandalizing before things go from bad to worse alright thanks continue editoring without that alright?..Trainer Micah (talk) 02:56, May 9, 2019 (UTC) '' '' '' Nevermind i knew it wasn't you who vandalized it was Porygon 2 but so you know apologies for that i thought you and a user we're but then i learned who did vandalize so apologies for that great work on editoring continues apologies for the vandalism warning message...-Trainer Micah (talk) 09:20, May 9, 2019 (UTC) No problem, I knew it wasn't for me anyways. Apology accepted, mistakes happen. Anthony Nichols (talk) 18:27, May 10, 2019 (UTC)